I Have To Tell You One Thing
by XbuttonsX
Summary: Axel really misses Roxas. He is still troubled over the fact that the blonde left the Organization. So how does he fix it? He looks for Sora so that he can tell Roxas how he feels. A kiss might help Roxas understand. But how can he while they share bodies


**A/N: I had this idea in my head for a while but am only able to write it during History class. I wrote it out on paper after craving some Sora Axel action. This is what happens when you get me bored in class. What do you think of it?**

**All standard disclaimers apply. Kindom Hearts wouldn't be a fighting game if I got my hands on its ownership. And friggin Ursala wouldn't be so difficult. XD**

**#**

I miss you, ya know? You said that no one would, but you don't know just how wrong you were. I really don't know how it's possible, but my heart - or at least what feels like my heart - hurts just at the thought of your face; your body; your frown; that odd time I get you to smile, maybe even so far as to get a small chuckle from you. I miss it all. It makes me wonder what you're getting up to now-a-days. Maybe I could come and find out?

-

Axel's gaze shot down from the pale ceiling to the large oak doors of his room. He didn't really know what drove him on as he shifted from his spot on his bed. All he knew was that he needed to move; to burn something. Something helpless. Fingers twitching to an unheard beat of anticipation, he drew up a path through the dark in the air, thinking solely on Sora's strong heart to guide him to his destination, to his friend, to the thing that took up most of the space in his mind.

He was slightly surprised to find himself standing in one of the lonely streets of Twilight Town. Turning his head in his attempt to take in his surroundings, Axel was even more surprised to see the boy he had been searching for rocking with a keyblade placed firmly in his grip, pointing it at the red-head. A smirk on his face, Axel faced the glaring, on-edge trio. Duck, dog and boy all took a pose to fight, willing to attack the intruder right on the spot. Axel brought his large hands up in a stance of nonchalance that told the unnerved group that he was only there to pay a visit.

"What do you want, Axel?" Sora growled, grabbing his blade with both hands and lowering his body closer to the ground in that hunched over way of his, taking up his fighting stance. Axel let out a bark of laughter, devoid of any humour, advancing on the crew.

"So touchy you are. So much like Roxas."

The name alone made a sad shiver run through the tall body of the red-head but he forced that smirk to stay stuck on his face as he placed a hand on the chocolaty-haired boy's shoulder. Sora gasped, his eyes growing wide at the fact that he had just let the enemy come so close as to touch him. Then, to his horror, he felt his grip on his blade loosen and it fell, shattering into its thousand pieces of broken light.

"Come with me for a moment, Sora? Please? We won't go too far. I promise. I could never hurt you. So there is nothing to be afraid of."

Sora didn't know what was going on inside of him. He felt a wave of calm wash over him as he feet began to move on their own. The boy glanced back at his dumbfounded friends who stared perplexedly back at him. Axel laughed lightly as they rounded the corner, taking Sora by the hand as he led him down through an alley and around a second corner. He stopped abruptly, causing Sora to run smack into his chest as he turned, the older boy slipping his arms around Sora.

"What're you-"

Axel cut off the desperate question that came from the brunette by lowering his face down to Sora's, who gasped as he felt the red-head's lips against him in a tender kiss. What shocked him even more then the contact was the fact that he was responding to it. He could feel Axel's smile before the red-head flicked his tongue out to caress at the younger boy's entrance. Sora wanted to stop -to run away and continue his quest to find his Riku - but he couldn't move. Couldn't move anything he wanted to move anyways. His hands were snaking their way around Axel, completely on their own accord as his lips parted to allow Axel entry to his mouth, where their tongues intertwined in that dance that tongues of lovers do.

Sora could feel a moan working its way up his throat as Axel hummed lightly, sending vibrations through the key bearer's body. The pyromaniac pulled away just as Sora let the moan escape, panting slightly in his euphoria.

"R-Roxas, I want you to know something."

Sora stared at the red-head as though he were insane or had had a nasty bump to the head, eyes growing wide in confused shock. He felt himself nod and could feel the tremor in his lower lip in the slight fear he felt at this point.

"What? I thought I knew everything there was to know about you. But I guess not. I never knew you would follow me."

The key bearer jumped as he heard that voice come from his own lips, even though it was clearly not his. Axel smirked, partially from the confused look at which he had caused and also from the statement that he had enticed from his long-lost friend. He brought his face back down next to the smaller boy's, letting his breath dust over the shell of Sora's ear, causing a tremor to shake the boy's body.

"I missed you. You said no one would. You lied."

His breathing now erotic, Sora removed his hands from their spot on Axel's hips as he pushed back, almost willing to struggle to get out of the older boy's grasp, stopping only at the hurt look that had spread through those emerald eyes and onto that beautiful face. The brunette felt his lip tremble once more, this time at the red-head's words. He only slightly felt himself pressing back up against the pyro's chest as Roxas took over completely.

"I missed you, too."

"Why'd you leave me then?"

"I had too."

Axel's body racked with a quiet sob as his arms wrapped tightly around the boy. Roxas could take no more of his best friend's pain and Sora could feel himself regaining control over his body once more, although he didn't try to get away from Axel. He knew that the red-head needed this and so looked up into that cringed face.

"He loves you, you know? Roxas that is. I can just feel it," Sora sighed before pressing his lips up and onto the red-head's, closing his eyes and allowing Roxas to convert what he felt into just this one last kiss.

-

I miss you, but now you know. Now I know what you are up to and I know that you are in good hands. But one thing still tugs at my mind. Was Sora telling the truth? Do you really love me? Well, guess what. I love you, too. I wish we could just be happy together again. I realize that is impossible but I can try, can't I? He's helped us more then we can imagine, you know _that_ one? He made me love you all the more. Come back safe and sound, okay?

--

END

--

**So, how was it? Sweet, corny, cliché? You tell me. XD I wanna hear from you, okay? I always love to see what people think of me. So, why not just drop me a line? It will make my day! And everyone around me knows that my day needs to be made. XD**

**Visions I have seen have left me torn. … Evicted I will document the fall.**

**Tootles;**

**XbuttonsX**


End file.
